luxrayfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki (NSUNS2)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a character and main protagonist from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden and makes an appearance in the video game, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Personality Naruto's personality is aggressive, hard working and has a pure heart. He also has his good natured and personality makes people his friends while he's doing missions. He also has friendships with anyone in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Season 1 In the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto has once returned to the Leaf Village. He and Jiraiya were about to go to the Hokage's Mansion until a scream interrupted them. Until then he was reunited by his old friend and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. They talked for a while and they traveled to the Hidden Leaf Village and greeted Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They talked each other after two and a half years and then were greeted by their old sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He given them a test to test their skills after the time-skip. Tsunade asked them to go out and ace that test. Then they traveled to the Hidden Leaf to the Hidden Leaf Forest, Sakura asked Naruto that they haven't had a warm up, so they fought at each other to test their skills. Naruto won, and they continued traveled to the Training Field. Training Field After the battle with Sakura, Naruto and Sakura made it to the Training Field and saw Kakashi reading his Make Out Book. Then Kakashi said they're ready and they said yes, so they begin to battle. Kakashi takes out his Sharingan and Naruto first take the hit and combats Kakashi so much and then Sakura uses her Chakra Enhanced Punch to smash the ground so the water came and then Naruto starts to jump to dodge Kakashi's Lightening Blade but Sakura ambushes Kakashi and sends him to the ground and then Naruto uses this opportunity to fight Kakashi but he uses his Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu but Naruto destroys it using his Mutil Shadow Clone Jutsu and then Kakashi uses his Double Lightening Blade but Naruto uses his Giant Rasengan to clash with his lightening blade but Naruto uses his Nine Tails Chakra to completely defeat Kakashi and then the bells came out of his pocket and then he's defeated and they got the bells. They completed the test. Then Kakashi congraduates them for their hard work and then they went back to the Village. The Cursed Doll They went back to the Hokage's Mansion and told Tsunade that they're passed their test. Naruto still want to have a mission but due to Sakura's tiredness and hard working, she scolded Naruto that they already passed Kakashi's test and now he wants to have another. Naruto responded yes and Tsunade accepted his request. Shizune has got two missions for Naruto and Sakura to choose, and he choosed Mission 1. Shizune told our two ninjas that the client is near the Yamanaka Flower Shop and then Naruto and Sakura then proceed to the Flower Shop. They found him but the Client mistakenly accused Naruto for somebody else. Sakura responded what's going. The Client explained that he was going to his girlfriend from the Hidden Sand Village until somebody was walking with an mean glare in his eyes and he went back to the village. Naruto said that they're going to get to the bottom of this and then went to the Leaf Forest. They confronted the stranger than made the Client go back and it was...Naruto! Sakura was confused about this but Naruto sensed some evil in him and realized that it's a clone, the clone was ready to fight and Naruto accepted this battle. After the Battle, Naruto won and the Clone turned into a small doll, he picks it up and looks at it. Now they went back to the Hidden Leaf and was confronted an strange man. He quickly walked to Naruto and looks at the doll that he's holding and told our two Ninjas that it's a Cursed Doll that has manifested the dark atmosphere and began roaming around the village. So Naruto gave it to the Man and he disappears, so they're continued their travel to the Client, they again confronted the Client and told him that the stranger was just a clone and explained everything to him. The Client gave thanks to the Ninjas and walked away. So they went back to the Hokage's Mansion. Category:NSUNS2 Characters